Uno
by D. Sue
Summary: A partir daquele dia, ela era de Gérard, e Gérard era seu. Eles eram apenas um. - MystoWalker, shortfic.


Yo, minna-san! Tudo bem? Primeira fic MystoWalker, bem curtinha, e bem, vou deixar os comentários para o final xD

.

Tenham uma boa leitura!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertence a Mashima Hiro-sama!<p>

.

Aviso: O nome da fic é baseado num tango de Mariano Moraes, escrito por Enrique Santos Discépolo. Agradecimentos extras na notinha final!

.

Aviso II: Pode ter ficado OOC.

.

Dedico esta shortfic à Nihal Tonks-Lupin. Espero que você goste!

* * *

><p>Summary: A partir daquele dia, ela era de Gérard, e Gérard era seu. Eles eram apenas um.<p>

[MystoWalker], [shortfic]

Status: completa.

* * *

><p><strong>Uno<strong>

**.**

O céu noturno quase não era oculto por nuvens, e seus singelos adornos eram a Lua minguante e as estrelas, mas poucos eram os que reparavam. Àquele horário, praticamente todos os habitantes da Cidade Real estavam devidamente acomodados no salão em que assistiam ao que provavelmente seria o evento mais comentado nos próximos anos. Elegantemente posto ao altar do enorme salão com um traje a rigor, o novo rei de Edoras não escondia a ansiedade enquanto junto dos convidados esperava por sua _noiva_.

- Este é o primeiro casamento que eu assisto – um tímido rapaz de cabelo róseo, Natsu, o Fireball, comentou admirado.

- E você está mais nervoso que o próprio noivo, não? – Lucy Ashley devolveu, enforcando-o com o braço. – Não se preocupe, eu faço questão de acalmá-lo! – e o típico sorriso sádico fez o amigo estremecer.

O que o salvou de uma sessão de tortura – ou pelo menos fez com que a mesma fosse adiada – foi a introdução da marcha nupcial, que desviou a atenção de todos para a entrada.

O vestido alvo, apesar de aparentar delicadeza, dava à noiva uma sensação quase oposta: a de vivacidade, liberdade, somada a simplicidade, o que inclusive combinava com as curtas madeixas rubras intencionalmente onduladas e o adorno feito com algumas flores alegres. Para dar o toque final ao visual, um sorriso discreto, _pueril_, suavizava a feição da temível Erza Knightwalker, que ao lado de Sugarboy passou a caminhar rumo a seu destino.

Gérard, cuja ansiedade fora amenizada por admiração, com uma pitada de orgulho – e pressa para concluir o rito solene -, passou a mão no cabelo ajeitado, num ato até atípico para o divertimento de Knightwalker.

A noiva então foi entregue, e o casal ostentou um bonito sorriso durante a cerimônia enquanto mantinha suas mãos entrelaçadas até o momento da troca de alianças.

Após serem declarados oficialmente "marido e mulher", os recém-casados deixaram o grande salão do Castelo sob uma chuva de arroz e gritos de felicitação, e já à porta, fizeram-se duas filas de convidados que passaram a cumprimentá-los.

Erza ainda ficava desconfortável perante os membros da Fairy Tail, pois tinha plena ciência do sofrimento que lhes causara. Recordando-se da época em que ainda conseguia gargalhar com o sofrimento alheio, despertou rapidamente do devaneio ao ter sua mão acolhida, levantando o olhar imediatamente para fitar que estava a sua frente.

- Se é um dia de festa, você devia continuar sorrindo, ora! – Lucy soltou. – Cadê aquela felicidade? Pense um pouco no seu noivo também! – Ashley disse ainda, indelicada.

- Você...

Dando de ombros, Lucy soltou-lhe a mão sem jeito, virando-se para ir atrás de Natsu. Ainda que ela estivesse numa cerimônia tão _formal, _sentia que estava há tempo demais sem atormentá-lo, e não podia mais evitar.

Vendo Lucy partir, Erza voltou a sorrir, conformada. Gérard havia enterrado o passado quando mandara toda a magia de lá para EarthLand, e todos agora buscavam um futuro sem mágoas profundas, sem despotismo, sem guerra. Isso valia para a Fairy Tail, para todos do Reino, e também devia valer para ela. Pensou em Scarlet, em como a lição passada por ela era valiosa, e não percebeu que o sorriso se alargava.

- Você sabe o quanto fica linda com esse sorriso?

Erza corou ao ouvir seu recém-marido sussurrar-lhe a pergunta ao ouvido, e balançou a cabeça negativamente em resposta rápida, tentando repreendê-lo, e quem se divertia agora era ele.

- Vamos – ela sugeriu, e ele assentiu, tomando finalmente o rumo para o salão onde ocorreria a festa.

Lá, a mesma banda que tocara durante a cerimônia agora animava o baile, enquanto Gazille furtivamente tentava convencê-los a deixarem que ele mostrasse uma composição própria em homenagem aos noivos, sem saber que era quase devorado pelo olhar lascivo de Levy. Não se podia achar Natsu e Lucy, mas todos sabiam que se estivessem juntos, Natsu estaria apanhando. Elfman e Mira dançavam (ela dançava serenamente enquanto ele mantinha os olhos nos próprios pés, temendo pisar nos pés dela); Juvia se servia com um pouco mais de drinque e Gray, com mais roupas do que a ocasião pedia, esforçava-se para não cair ao chamá-la pela vigésima vez para dançar.

Os noivos, por sua vez, dançavam bem no centro do salão, e estavam tão compenetrados um no outro que era como se ninguém mais estivesse ali.

- Isso definitivamente é um sonho – Erza soltou, dando uma volta antes de enroscar-se na nuca de Gérard, roubando-lhe um beijo rápido, tímido, esquecendo-se temporariamente de que eles eram os que mais chamavam a atenção ali.

- Tudo bem – ele respondeu, fazendo-a fitá-lo confusa. – Você não precisa acordar ainda - e Erza fechou os olhos, afirmando com a cabeça enquanto sorria.

Se aquilo fosse mesmo um sonho, ela esperava nunca mais ter que acordar. O que sentia era tão forte, tão bonito, tão novo, que ela ainda não havia se acostumado – e talvez nunca conseguisse, mas não se importava. Adorava ser tragada por aquela emoção, e já era incapaz de se ver numa outra vida. A partir daquele dia, ela era de Gérard, e Gérard era seu. Eles eram apenas um, e ela o protegeria com toda sua alma pelo resto da vida.

_Obrigada, Scarlet, por ter me feito abrir os olhos. Por ter me despertado do meu sono enfadonho, eu fui capaz de sonhar pela primeira vez. _

-3-

Apesar de ter passado a noite inteira sonhando, Erza Scarlet não podia dizer que não havia dormido bem, pois o que vira a tocara de tal forma que ela sentia-se no céu. Se ela estivesse certa – e sabia que estava -, e o sonho fosse nada mais do que uma visão sobre o que ocorria em Edoras, isso seria motivo para ela ficar realmente feliz.

Com um sorriso quase apaixonado, a maga, com seu pijama rosa, se espreguiçou, indo até a janela do quarto para abri-la, de onde passou a observar o céu, sentindo a brisa fria do fim de outono bagunçar as longas madeixas e esfriar-lhe o rosto. Já com a feição mais melancólica, lembrava-se de quando sentia esse frio em sua infância e Gérard assoprava as próprias mãos para passar em seu rosto, tentando esquentá-la.

Voltando a pensar em Knightwalker, balançou a cabeça negativamente, passando a sorrir de novo. Não sabia se durante a sua vida teria outra oportunidade de ficar ao lado do homem que amava, mas pensar que sua "eu" de Edoras havia conseguido essa felicidade aquecia seu coração, dando-lhe esperança e força para não desistir.

- _Obrigada, Knightwalker, por ter me dado alegria e esperança, e parabéns. Não desejo nada além de felicidade a vocês._

* * *

><p>"<em>That's all, folks!<em>"

**N/B:** Eu posso dizer que estou muito feliz com essa fic, principalmente por ter sido escrita por uma grande amiga. Suas palavras são maravilhosas Sue, você não faz ideia de como nos faz sonhar. Você vive dizendo que eu te vicio mais um pouco em todos os shippers de FT, mas olha que fic você me escreve! Tem como não pensar em mil situações depois de ler uma perfeição dessa? Minna-san, reviews! Vocês sabem que ela

merece.

**N/A:** Eu estava com muita vontade de escrever, mas sem inspiração. Pensei em ouvir algo mais clássico (um amigo meu, muito querido, mandou-me músicas de Petronio e Sinatra), e logo me veio a imagem de um casal dançando. Juntei com a capa do mangá 163 (tocante...), e boom! Gostaria de agradecer então a Vítor-san, pelas músicas, e gostaria muito de agradecer a Sabaku no T.- e a Nihal Tonks-Lupin, por manterem acesa a chama da minha paixão pelos shippers de Fairy Tail! E que um dia eu possa ter ideias maravilhosas como vocês *-*

Laari-chan, pela betagem, e por me dar coragem para postar, hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita!

Reviews?


End file.
